girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
PM4
"Huge popularity! The Phantomi Rage has Come!?" (大人気！ファントミブームがきた!?; Daininki! Fantomi Buumu ga Kita!?) is the 4th episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 106th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. On the way home from school, Kokomi meets Nanoha as she acts as 'Phantomirage'. The nursery school teacher Izumi is turned into an Ikenaiya as the children play happily. Kokomi transforms into Phantomi Heart, will she be able to restore the smiles safely!? Kokomi learns from a letter written on a cake that her dad is on a journey to find legendary cacao to make his customers happy. She wishes him good luck then checks the tv and is happy to see a Phantomirage news segment describing her as a beautiful. Kumachi points out that the word beautiful wasn't used. Kokomi and Saki discuss the news segment and that Phantomirage's popularity is enough to make a Hollywood movie. Phandy appears and has several Hollywood ideas, but they decide to ignore his delusions. Yotsuba Shizuki, a young girl, is seen buying groceries by herself. The clerk remarks that she is helping her mom again. Kokomi hears a cry for help so she uses the kikoeru key to hear better. She arrives at a nursery school where they were actually just acting as Phantomirage as a game. She joins but one of the children, Nanoha, says that her dance is wrong. According to Kumachi, Phantomirage's dancing improves when they are transformed. Nanoha argues with two girls about who gets to play Phantomi Spade. Izumi, one of the teachers asks them what they like about Phantomirage. They answer cute, cool, and kind. Next, she asks them what the kind Phantomirage would do during an argument. Nanoha decides to be the villain and they agree with the teacher that they should take turns playing Phantomi Spade. Magyaku turns the teacher into Osewashinaiya, causing her to stop taking proper care of the children. Kokomi is eating school food when Kumachi gets her attention. The nursery school is playing Pretend Reverse Police instead of Pretend PhantoMirage. Yotsuba seemingly notices Nanoha's call for help from far away and witnesses some of the action. Kokomi transforms into Phantomi Heart. Nanoha is disappointed that it isn't Phantomi Spade. Osewashinaiya uses Reverse Walk to escape with the children so Kumachi suggests the michibi key to guide her through an interactive maze and save the nursery school. As a punchline, the teacher was actually scared. It turns out Nanoha is Yotsuba's younger sister. Back at the Sweets Cafe, Saki notices that Kokomi's dad is on another journey. Apparently he goes on journeys often, and as usual, his apprentice Minoru Umeno takes care of her and the cafe. Saki seems to find his overuse of the greeting "chissu" (casual hello/hey) a little weird. * Kokomi's dad is on a journey to find legendary cacao to make his customers happy. Apparently he goes on journeys often, and as usual, his apprentice Minoru Umeno takes care of her and the cafe. * Yotsuba Shizuki, a young girl, is seen buying groceries by herself. The clerk remarks that she is helping her mom again. * She seemingly notices Nanoha's call for help from far away and witnesses some of the action. * It turns out Nanoha is Yotsuba's younger sister. * According to Kumachi, PhantoMirage's dancing improves when they are transformed. Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi Reverse Police # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku # Chief Gyanne Others # Kumachi # Phandy # Shinichi Sakurai # Minoru Umeno # Honoka Ikumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Nanoha Shizuki Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga Category:Phantomirage Episodes